Jacob Black Love Story
by BTRxWorldwide
Summary: A half sister joins the Cullen family and after 2 months is finally able to set foot in the outside world after her accident. However it comes with a price; babysitting Bella Swan. As a result, Emelia's path crosses the wolf pack's with shocks and surprises bound to be in store.
1. Chapter 1

_Emelia Cullen: 5'9 and has deep green eyes, thick sandy blonde curly hair that looks almost as perfect as a vampires. Has pale skin (but not too pale) and knows about werewolves and vampires. She's not from America but has been living with the Cullen's for about 2 months and Bella doesn't know about her because no one has mentioned her. Emelia is shy, awkward and but only around new people otherwise she's playful and confident (for her standards anyway). 16, never had a boyfriend and hasn't left the Cullen's house very often. She is somewhat close to all the Cullen's but Rosalie envies her deeply._

**_A lot can happen in a short amount of time_**

**Edwards POV**

Another uninteresting and uneventful lunch period at school. Today seems to have dragged on more than usual, or maybe it's because of how fretful I have become as the day progressed. While I stare aimlessly at the cracks in the corner of the cafeteria my mind wonders to the source of my anxious state; Emelia. After being so sick she's finally able to interact with other people from the time of her ...accident. My eyes tighten at the memory. I haven't seen Emelia at all so far but I've 'checked in' on her through the minds of others. The little boys here can't stop obsessing over a fresh face, proving their mentality can't surpass the fixation a small baby and a shiny toy have. The females are slightly more forgiving but as far as I can tell, no one has befriended her. This is confirmed when Emelia timidly arrives at my family's table. Her expression shows she doesn't want the attention from those staring. But that's how she always is and was before...

"Looks like you've have a good day so far." Emmett teases while Rosalie rudely pays no interest to our new family member. Emelia gives him a dull look.

"People won't stop _staring _at me and there's tones of stupid rumours goin' around, and I've barely spoken! What is with American schools, are they all like this?" All of us nod except for envious Rosalie. "It's worse now because I'm here with you guys, uh, no offense. God I really hate this school."

"Don't worry you'll make some friends soon and won't have to put up with us." Jasper adds with a lopsided smile. Emelia's posture turns rigid as a group of girls' three tables down whisper amongst themselves about her.

"Just give it some time. They'll come around. You're not as intimidating as us." Alice speaks with comforting certainty and humour. Emelia visibly eases although Alice didn't mention exactly how long. I keep this to myself as Alice confirms the words in her mind.

"Why aren't you with Bella today?" Emelia asks as she sips her small bottle of water. Rosalie notices her actions and thinks very ill-manneredly. I try my best to ignore her discourteous behaviour. It's hard for Rosalie to accept Emelia's unique situation.

"I wanted to support you on your first day. We're all here for you." I respond earnestly but apparently Rosalie has had enough. She rather quickly exits the cafeteria with Emmett not far behind.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," Rosalie promptly disregards his existence. Jasper can feel Emelia's guilt and subtly restores her somewhat bubbly nature. I step in any way to help Jasper be less conspicuous. Emelia always suspects his play in her emotions.

"Don't worry, some part of her is also jealous of all the attention you're receiving. She can be moderately vain at times." This earns a small smile from my younger relative. Her progression of a happy mood is thwarted when Matthew Hughs and his repulsive followers speak their grimy minds about Emelia.

"Why must all the guys here be so disgusting?" she asks quietly to no one particularly. I follow her train of thought which leads to boyfriend matters.

"You will find someone you know, not everyone here is as foul as them." Alice assured while holding Jasper's hand. Emelia returns the statement with an are-you-serious expression. She turns to me.

"Okay, Edward how many boys are thinking dirty?" I didn't answer.

"And how many can see past that?" I didn't answer that one either. She turns to Alice, self-satisfied.

"I knew he was going to say that."

"I know, just wanted ta rub it in."

**A Few Days Later**

"Please tell me you're joking." Emelia says quietly to Edward, her expression very pleading. The two are currently standing in the luxurious kitchen of the Cullen's residence while Alice and Jasper sit together on the couch watching TV aimlessly. Rosalie conveniently had something better to be doing and Emmett went with her, trying to convince his mate to come around.

"Please Emelia I know what this will put you through but it's the only way. It'll give me some piece of mind and besides, Carlisle says you're ready."

"Edward I'm terrified of them knowing! And even if I am allowed ta set foot there I don't even _know _her or that pack she hangs out with!"

"You don't have to talk to them, just maintain your distance if you like but keep an ear out for any trouble. Please Em, I'm begging you." Edward's golden eyes bore into her green ones, pleading endlessly.

Bella was set to visit Jacob later that night at a bonfire the pack were hosting but Edward was still strongly distrusting towards the werewolves' control. He was always worried about his girlfriend's safety.

"This would really make you feel better, wouldn't it?" Emelia asks unsurely. Edward nods once, his entrancing stare never faulting. A few seconds pass. "I never stood a chance, did I Alice?"

"Nope." Comes the reply from the pixie-haired girl. Edward smiles and thanks Emelia very gratefully, pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh Em, you might want to find a change of clothes before you go or wear some perfume. They'd think you were a vampire." Edward speaks once the two have broken apart.

"Figured since I've been around you guys so much I might smell like you." Emelia says shyly. Alice jumps up excitedly and dances over to the blonde, a wicked smile on her face. "Oh crap—"

"Oh yes! Just a quick little shopping trip I promise! Don't worry I'll have you back in time to meet Bella."

"Great." Emelia responds sarcastically.

The door bell at the Swan residence rings once and Bella quickly opens the door to see Edward in the doorway with a small smile.

"Hey, you're looking more happy about this than usual." Bella notices as she hugs Edward. His silver Volvo is parked in the driveway but the small girl doesn't notice who's in it.

"I am. Remember that small condition that I mentioned over the phone? Well, she's waiting in my car for you." Bella questionably pulls away and gazes to the passenger seat; there Emelia is, holding a book and listening to her iPod. Bella looks back at Edward, displeased. "You brought a babysitter? Why would you do that? Did you just pull this girl off the street because you had no time or have you planned this for awhile?"

"That's actually a little offensive because she's my half sister. Emelia's adopted she's been living with us for the past couple of months. I trust her, Bella. I feel much more comfortable having her near you."

"She has a cell doesn't she? You're gonn'a keep checking up on me is that it?" Edward grins slightly but with very little humour. Bella barely took notice of Edward's words of a new relative.

"Always as bright as usual." Bella looks down, still somewhat peeved at her boyfriend. "She's promised to keep her distance, I swear. Emelia's more of a look out if anything. She won't _want _to be around anyone. Please Bella, do this for me?" Edward sends his smouldering eyes on her, giving a look that she can't say no to.

Bella is driving in her beat up truck with Emelia awkward in the passenger seat tightly holding her belongings. It's clear she is extremely nervous about being around Bella's company. Her eyes keep flickering to the forest around them as the silence between the two continues. A faded howl in the distance is just audible and the blonde teen jumps in her seat.

"You okay? You look as if somebody's gonn'a rip you ta shreds at any moment," Bella says somewhat playfully. Emelia only gives her a brief anxious smile then looks away and rubs her arms.

"Could you please turn the heater up a little?" Bella looks at the girl confused.

"Are you serious?" the brunette asks, who's clearly quite snug and toasty. She glances at Emelia who appears to have Goosebumps visible on her neck and even on her hands. "Well if I turn it up any higher I'll be sweating and besides, we're only five minutes away." Emelia turns her head back to the window with a quite uncomfortable expression that has nothing to do with the noticeable black smudge running behind the cover of the forest.

Within a few minutes the two arrive at La Push beach as the stars begin to shine in the night sky. The bonfire is already set and blazing as the pack of boys' crowd around cheerfully eating and laughing. The old truck halts in the car park and Bella steps out then closes the door. She walks around the trucks side, never taking her eyes off the tanned werewolves. Emelia stumbles out and stands beside Bella. The cold wind blows a little harshly and Bella wraps her arms around herself as Emelia shutters all over. Both look at the group of guys who suddenly stare intensely at them, no sign of humour left in their expressions.

"Have fun Bella." Emelia says then sits on a piece of dry wood a few steps down. Bella gives the blonde a little agitated look then walks slowly to the group. Once she reaches them, she awkwardly says "Hey, guys."

"Who's your friend?" Embry asks tightly. The guys haven't once looked away from Emelia who is reading her book tensely. Bella is confused about their attitudes.

"She's not my friend, I just met her twenty minutes ago. Hey what's up with you guys? Are we not supposed ta be here?"

"It's nothin' Bella, really, but she just reeks of vampire, that's all." Jared says, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, apparently Emelia lives with the Cullen's so that might explain it." Bella states uneasy. Someone catches her eye and she smiles wide, happy to see Jacob. Bella quickly excuses herself and rushes to him although the whole pack is still edgy and looks to one another, clearly becoming anxious. Bella reaches Jacob and the two hug, oblivious to the vibe in the air.

The evening continues but not as happily as before Emelia and Bella arrived. The pack give the blonde girl cautious glances however barely manage to lighten up to enjoy their time. Unlike them, Bella and Jacob seclude themselves to joyfully enjoy each other's company the whole while.

Emelia in the meantime, is very different; she has in no way liked being here. Her shivering has gotten worse over time and she's' become to look quite sick. Even though she is physically unwell, it's clear her mental state isn't great either.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a female growled. Emelia looked up, fear in her eyes. Leah and Seth stand in front of the teenager, but quickly their expressions turn confused. Both are tense however Leah is looking angry. No words are spoken for a time as the werewolves analyse Emelia carefully.

"Come on Seth, we need ta talk with Sam."

"Actually Leah I'll stay here." Leah turns to Seth with a warning look but he holds his ground.

"I can take care of myself, Leah." The girl rolls her eyes then glares at Emelia when she walks off. Seth takes a seat carefully beside the blonde, scrunching his nose afterwards then quickly rugs it. The young man continues to analyse Emelia, still puzzled.

"Please stop doing that, your friends have done enough of it since I got here." Emelia says nervously making Seth smile a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tense."

"I can tell..." Emelia trails off quietly. Seth sits there uncomfortably and eventually makes small talk. The two seem to be becoming friends when Seth notices something.

"Hey you're really badly shivering, come join us by the fire—"

"No Seth it's fine." Emelia states weakly. Seth stares at her with worry.

"I don't think you are..." Seth is right. Emelia's skin has notably turned a sickly pale and her eyes have a hollow and weary look in them. Not only is that but the poor girl is shivering violently. "Emelia you look really bad, you need ta call a doctor."

"Seth!" the boy turns his head to the pack who are giving him a guarded expression. Seth looks back at Emelia, guilty. He opens his mouth to speak but another shout of his name prevents him. The young werewolf walks off slowly, gazing back at Emelia who is looking very weak.

About ten minutes later the blonde can no longer handle it; she wobbles over to Bella and Jacob, passing the pack in doing so. The guys visibly tensed.

"Bella we're going now." Emelia whispers as she grabs hold of Bella's arm and yanks her away. The brunette stumbles and tries everything to release Emelia's iron grip on her; nothing works. She's too strong even though her condition has gotten much, much worse.

"Hey what the hell! You can't just pull me away! What do you think you're doing?!" Bella almost yells as Jacob follows the two. He grips Bella and frees her from the blonde, holding her close.

"I need to get home but I can't drive." Emelia stutters out, her voice hoarse. Jacob stares at her quite concerned but Emelia's eyes never leave Bella, pleading.

"Bella I think you need to take her to a doctor." Jacob says in a worried tone. The girl stares at him a gape.

"We just got here, Jake! I needed ta see you, we have so many things to talk about—"

"Bella just look at her!" Jacob's forceful tone shocks Bella but she nonetheless does as she's told. Her eyes become wide as she takes in the teens figure. Emelia looks as if the slightest wind could tear her to pieces even though her body is nearly thrashing about. It's a weird combination of weakness and strength.

"Let's get you to Carlisle."


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Hurts, But Good Things Happen

It has been a couple of months since that night and in that time Emelia has grown close to Seth after accompanying Bella to quite a few trips in La Push. The young boy is the only one she talks to, and he's the only one who talks to her. Seth had asked about her sickness that night but Emelia simply brushed it off, truly stating it happens all the time. Today the two are visiting Sam's fiancée Emily at her home where they will wait for Jacob to arrive. Usually Emelia would have waited in the truck but Emily insisted she come in. Inside is most of the pack eating happily at the table. When the girls enter, the werewolves give Emelia a certain look and scrunch their noses, giving somewhat disgusted expressions. Seth tries to offer Emelia a smile which she returns gratefully.

"Would you girls like a cookie? There's plenty here." All eyes are on Emelia as she grabs one politely and eats it. Quickly she consumes it.

"Wow this is really good, thank you. Hey Bella are you eating yours?" Emelia only hovers for a second then seizes Bella's huge cookie. The older girl doesn't seem to mind and actually shows a small smile.

"Stop staring you boys! It's rude." Emily tells the pack off.

"Sorry we can't help it. It's _weird._" Emelia gives Embry a tired and annoyed expression.

"What's the problem anyway?" as Bella asks this, Emelia has walked to Seth at the table. She tapped his left shoulder but continued on. Seth turned to his left however Emelia snatched his cookie from the right side and ate it. Seth jumps up and runs after a smiling Emelia.

"Bella it's our natural instinct to kill vampires and she smells like one. We just feel uptight all the time and ready to attack." Quil explains a little quietly.

"Just because of her _smell_?"

"We know she's not a leech obviously but, we're just, on edge. Can't help it." Embry leans back in his chair although his posture doesn't come across as relaxed. Bella nods her head slowly as Sam rushes into the house. He only has to give the pack a nod and abruptly they're off, his expression saying everything; a vampire is on their land. Sam quickly kisses Emily then dashes into the forest.

"Ohhh they left me behind again?" Seth whines when he re-enters the room with Emelia to find only the two women and an empty table.

"Do they always do this? Sucks for you." Emelia pats his shoulder for comfort. Seth pouts, hangs his head and slump his shoulders. Bella smiles to herself and shakes her head.

"Didn't you want to show Bella something?" Emily asks as she washes the dishes. Seth's face lights up.

"Oh yeah! It's just upstairs, you'll love it Bella come on!" Seth drags Bella with him to the staircase as Seth yells back to Emelia: Won't take very long, be right back! Emily and Emelia begin to make small talk but Paul's booming voice interrupts them from outside.

"Hey Em, coming by ta say everything's going well and we'll be—

His voice cuts off as Emelia comes into sight and he freezes in the doorway. Suddenly his body shakes with tremors and his breathing becomes heavy. Fury consumes his expression and voice.

"What is **she **doing here?" Paul advances forward, closer towards Emelia. He sees her as a huge threat and his shudders are becoming more vicious. Emily freezes up and drops a plate that smashes to the ground as Emelia attempts to reason with Paul, carefully telling him to calm down. This is Paul's breaking point; the fact that Emelia is trying to 'protect' Emily and her telling him what to do. In his eyes, this girl is as bad as a rabid vampire. Paul begins to phase into his wolf form, his breaths coming deeper and hastier as his muscles spasm uncontrollably. As the milliseconds count down, Paul lurches forward and his heartbeat races, the transformation beginning to show on his body. Unfortunately, the young man doesn't realize that by attacking Emelia, Emily will also lose.

Emelia and Emily are standing too close together and the fact that Paul is soon to become a giant wolf the size of a horse doesn't help much, only adding to the small proximity of the room and space. The fear on Emily's face is undeniable as is the frenzy consuming Paul.

**Paul's POV**

All I can see is red. In a second my phase will be complete and my rage will be fulfilled. My mind races as my vision of the blonde becomes that of my wolf self. But suddenly the room is tumbling in circles and I hear the shattering of wood as air rushes by me. I hit the ground hard on my side but quickly regain my bearings. As I stand tall in my wolf outside a good 50 metres away I realise what just happened. I let out an aggressive growl as a sickening feeling washes over me mixed in with a fresh onslaught of fury that's multiplied than before, seriously intensified. Emelia is standing in the huge splintered hole where the door used to be. She _threw_ me out here. She is no girl who smells _like _a vampire. The disgusting thing **is **one.

**Third person POV**

Without another moment's hesitation, Paul lunges forward towards the house with only one thought in his head; _kill her_. It is understandable for his reaction to be so hostile and over exaggerated because the poor guy was in such a foul mood to begin with. This only strengthens his violent behaviour towards Emelia, pushing him forward more. Knowing what danger Emily would be in if she chose to avoid Paul, Emelia's only option was to attack. With such speed that couldn't be seen to the human eye, Emelia springs forward to meet the wolf twice her size in battle.

**Paul's POV**

My adrenaline is on fire as my teeth lunge to her neck. Before I reach it I feel my ribs crack on both sides of my body as the bloodsucker digs her hands into it and thrusts me backwards. She used all her force and strength to send me flying into the cover of the forest and I let out a whine of pain as I tumble and hit the ground. Damn that thing. She knew exactly how to wound me. I can't even see or hear what it's doing at the house. I still see red and everything is blurred. There's pounding and throbbing in my ears. Even the pack's voices are numbed. But I push through it all for my anger hasn't decreased one bit. I'm coming for you leech.

**Third person POV**

Emelia is breathing harshly and staring into the forest with an alarmed expression. She turns around to see the shocked faces of Bella and Seth. Behind the two is Emily, holding her hand to her chest with a pained face. The 16 year old looks back at them with her eyes trying to inform a thousand things, but two words are being said as she shares the last time she will see them; I'm sorry.

Paul races from the trees and pounces to strike the broken teen. Once again she is too fast. Emelia avoids the assault and with vampire speed disappears from sight, her destination being the Cullen's home.

The pain and guilt of her secret coming to light has crushed the teenager. She never wanted her new friends to find out, especially in the firing line of a werewolf's company. Before Emelia even reaches the house, Alice has engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Alice says with great sadness. "I know you really liked them." Tears begin to fall from deep green eyes as the panic from her attack begins to take hold, not just the anguish of losing her friends.

"I thought you couldn't see them…" Emelia trails off. Carlisle and Esme have now joined the two; both look as if a deep sadness has been carved into their faces.

"I saw enough once you past their borders. I wish I could have seen this." Carlisle gently places a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder, a guilty expression consuming him.

"Come inside child, I'm afraid we have reached the worst. We will help you while we can, as I have promised you." He says softly.

**Bella's POV**

I seek out Edward for answers. My feelings are so jumbled I can barely drive the distance to his home. I can't comprehend what had happened at Emily's house. I try to push my emotions aside and struggle to concentrate on what I remember; Seth showing me his tiny scar on his upper back that could only be seen in the right lighting, small chatter, something like glass smashing, then a sickening outburst of crushing wood. My brain can't remember descending the stairs for everything happened within seconds. I'm not sure of what followed was real, or not. The girl I considered to be my friend, _pushed _the giant wolf Paul into the cover of the forest. I swear she even cracked his ribs. His ribs! After that moment, nothing else processes. How could Emelia have done that? She's human...right?


	3. Chapter 3

Past Revealed

**- **Now would be the best time to recover the bracelet Bella had forgotten at Jacob's house in early morning. The werewolves' may now distinguish that Emelia is a vampire but that doesn't mean they can immediately find her. Her scent isn't strong enough for it disappears in the wind while she rides her bike down to the Black residence undetected. Once finally getting there, Emelia knocks on the door praying the two don't presently know her situation. Billy's voice is stifled by the thick wooden door but Emelia can hear he is in the back of the house and rolling up. The defiant yet optimistic man opens the door, his expression becoming polite.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm, I'm Bella's friend, she asked me to pick up her bracelet?" Emelia's nervous tone gives reason to Billy's small suspicious feelings but he never-the-less shows the teenager the direction of Jacob's shed. The old man watches while the blonde hastily runs in human speed in the direction of the garage then wheels himself back inside.

Emelia nervously glances behind her shoulder, her body rigid and tight. She swiftly begins the search by scanning Jacob's space. As more moments tick by Emelia's anxious feelings worsen. She wants to find that bracelet fast and get out.

"Fancy seeing you here." Jacob's voice freezes Emelia and her heart stops. "Don't worry, I'm not gonn'a kill you."

Emelia remains silent with her back facing the werewolf. Jacob smirks and enters his garage which results in Emelia sinking further into it.

"So word is you're kind'a a vampire. How does that work? I mean, you seemed human enough when we first met." Jacob's tone is light but meaningful however Emelia doesn't move an inch from her position. The next words from Jake's mouth are true and sincere.

"Trust me when I say I won't hurt you. I'm merely curious, that's all." Emelia slowly turns her body to Jacob however doesn't meet his gaze. **-**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't think Bella would come here. I thought she may have retained the information regarding Emelia living with my family and I, otherwise she would not have been inconsiderate. My appreciation to God for Emelia is not present. If she were, it would cause her more unhappiness. As Bella passes in, I in fact think about Emelia's happiness. My half-sister-whom I thought would never find peace in her condition-has become joyful because of these people. Perhaps some agreement with the werewolves' could be reached.

"I'm sure you have a lot to ask." I say once Bella and I have seated.

"Edward, what's going on? How is this possible? I saw her, Edward, she _tossed _Paul like it was nothing! What is she?"

"Well, if you wish to comprehend completely I must tell you from the beginning."

**-** "I was back home and alone when I was attacked by vampires. I was bitten but they didn't kill me. For the first day, I didn't know what was happening to me but god it was painful." Emelia unconsciously traces her clothed left forearm. Jacob's eyes follow the movement.

"I just wanted it to stop." **-**

"Carlisle eventually found her halfway through the transformation. She was lying at the end of a hill a few miles from civilization. He said Emelia had been walking to a friend's house twenty minutes away. But Carlisle couldn't bear the thought of killing her even though that was what she was screaming for, even though that was what rang throughout his mind. Too young, he said, she was just a child, a child who hadn't yet even lived. Eventually he couldn't accept it any longer and snapped her neck." Bella flinches at Edward's words.

**-**"I only remember darkness after that, but at least it ended the pain I suppose." Emelia attempts a small smile and shrugs her shoulders. Jacob mirrors her smile with trouble filled eyes.

"Anyway, not long afterwards I woke up. Carlisle decided it was best for me to live with his family after sorting out my...unique situation. At first, it felt like I was a guinea pig. Always being watched. And just living with strangers is bad enough." Emelia's tenor becomes brighter and more humorous as her memories grow less horrific. This too shows in Jacob.

"That still doesn't explain how your part vamp." Jake smiles. **-**

"Carlisle thinks because the transformation was already halfway completed there was enough venom in her system to heal Emelia. But the conversion was interrupted, so she is only half vampire."

"But isn't that impossible?" Bella asks greedily.

"Something about her genes results it probable. We're not sure what it is that makes it so." Bella pauses then her eyes grow wide.

"That's why Rosalie hates her so much? Because Emelia's got it both ways?"

"Yes." My mind flickers to Rosalie's, the vile, attitude for Emelia. Bella frowns and turns her gaze down.

"Where is Emelia? Can she hear everything you've said?" a small grin passes my lips.

"No, she's not here." I had been thinking about the treaty's restrictions. The law states that no vampire shall cross their lands; Emelia is half human. The only true time she is not otherwise is when she uses her vampire assets; speed, strength, feeding. Otherwise she is as human any another. "She should be with Jacob now."

Bella's expression becomes confused. "She's with Jake? I thought vampires weren't allowed, because of the treaty."

"I don't think that applies for _half _vampires."

**-** "Well, that's confused the crap outt'a us for sure." Jake responds resulting in a laughing Emelia. Her laugh brings a big smile to his lips. "None of us thought about that. Hmph, it could work."

Both Emelia and Jacob have relaxed postures, clearly comfortable in each other's presence.

"Well, it doesn't have to for long. I'm only here to pick up Bella's bracelet." A frown appears on Jacob's face.

"You mean you're not gonn'a come back here? I thought we were friends." Emelia grins happily.

"Sure we are. But I prefer not to risk my life by being on werewolf territory. Paul now he loathes me even more than before." Emelia still hasn't looked Jacob in the face, still gazing for the bracelet.

"Well, maybe we cooould meet up sometime, sssomewhere else?" deep brown eyes are hopeful and light-hearted. Emelia beams but tilts her head down further.

"I would like that...but I have to ask, why would you want to?" Jacob barely pauses with his next words.

"Well I have ta say, you are fascinating to me." **-**


End file.
